


Paradise

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, Oneshot, Torture, literally just a drabble about Fumus, stop the madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: After all, in Fumus world, it's paradise.
Kudos: 24





	Paradise

Fumus lie on his back, breathing out a puff of smoke from the lit cigarette lightly pinched between his fore finger and middle finger. The smell of smoke calmed him, as did a few other smells. He smirked as he caught a whiff of the blood splattered on his shirt, pants, and around his bed. Each time he brought the cigarette to his mouth for another drag, he could smell the blood still on his black gloves. He turned his head to stare at the bloody mess of a pet next to him – the place where most of the blood was pooled.

“Had enough for today?” He smirked as he said this, knowing full well that she was spent. The angel with the long black hair did not even stir when he spoke to her. Perhaps she was passed out again? It was hard to tell if this was the case or if she was just ignoring him again with her back towards him. Her white nightgown was all tattered and bloody to match her body. Behind her back lie his favorite torture instrument – his trusty pair of razor sharp scissors. They had so many uses. Even those thinned out, slightly gray wings of hers were losing their color and luster. He wasn’t surprised by this; even her white hair had turned black ages ago. The lovely, little white angel he had known since her creation had slowly turned from a white cat to a black one. He smirked at that thought.

“You know, if you keep ignoring me what will happen, right?”

Still no response from her.

Fumus sighed. Oh, well, it would have to wait another day to enjoy more fun with her. He grinned mischievously, his serrated teeth shining in the dim lit room. Yes, this pet cat of his would surely be fun to play with again. Time had no meaning here in a world where he was god himself. There would be plenty of time to play with his kitty. Every cat loved the sunshine and lazing about in it; surely she’d be back to her usual self in a matter of no time with all of the blue skies and sunlight his world provided.

After all, in Fumus world, it was paradise.

Fumus slid his tongue into the warm, moist mouth of the light blonde angels’, twisting the man’s tongue around his own. Fumus tugged at the long ponytail that the head angel always wore, and he smiled smugly as the angel slightly groaned at both the pleasure and the pain. Fumus tugged harder on the angel’s hair, forcing his head back even further on the bed so that the man’s throat was fully exposed. As Fumus continued to forcefully twirl his tongue around Taffy’s, he slid up a pair of scissors that was lying next to them. Fiddling for only a moment to fully open them up, Fumus positioned them so that one sharp side of the blade was clasped in his palm, the other blade now pressing into Taffy’s throat.

Taffy’s red eyes widened as he felt the sharp tool being trailed along his jugular, yet though he shook in fear, he remained fairly calm and quiet.

As Fumus straddled Taffy, he pulled his mouth back, saliva trailing between them. “You’re not amusing me enough today, Taffy.” Fumus then pressed the tip of the scissors into the soft flesh of Taffy’s throat, a pinprick of blood now showing. The angel squinted an eye, visibly not enjoying the pain, but he remained relatively quiet, despite his somewhat heavy breathing from the forced kiss and anxiety. Fumus could see the slight pink on his cheeks and the way his chest rose and fell with each breath.

“Come on; I want to hear you scream for me.” Fumus pressed the object deeper into Taffy’s throat, starting to drag it down inch by slow inch. Fumus loved watching the skin slice away so easily and the red blood beginning to form along the slit. There it was; a slight twitch on the angel’s face as more pain was inflicted upon him. But even so, this was still not enough to satisfy Fumus.

Leaning closer over Taffy, Fumus whispered into his ear, “You know, if you don’t give me enough enjoyment, I suppose Olive will have to do.”

There it was – the fear that Fumus loved to see across Taffy’s facial features. Olive certainly wasn’t Fumus’s type; he barely registered his own creation even existing in this world – but he knew that by playing this card that the one who cared about her the most would certainly obey him if she was ever put in danger. Yes, Taffy was a brave, fierce warrior – he was head angel for a reason, after all – but even Fumus knew how much he cared for that girl. He had often seen them next to each other, sitting on the edge of one of the floating islands in the world. Such lush green grass, blue skies, and even rainbows dotting the vast area that Fumus ruled. The wind would blow the seraph’s and cherub’s feathers on their wings in the breeze, along with their long hair. Olive would close her green eyes as she smiled up at Taffy, his hand resting on her cheek.

The thought of the two living in blissful ignorance made Fumus feel sick.

As he fully pressed and dragged the scissor blade from Taffy’s jugular to the top of his collar bone, Fumus grinned widely hearing the angel finally give in and scream.

“That’s more like it,” Fumus snickered as he watched the blood begin to spill out over Taffy, the bed, and his hands holding the slippery, bloody weapon. With his right hand still clasping the scissors, Fumus released his hold on Taffy’s hair so he could raise his left fist to land a punch to the angel’s eye. All Taffy could do was grunt and moan in pain. Never would the angel retaliate against Fumus, nor could he with his hands tied behind his back. Taffy remained relatively strong even after all of his “sessions” with Fumus; he wasn’t head angel just because of his looks – though Fumus had to admit, he did make a pretty creature such as Taffy.

Besides, all of those blue skies, rainbows, and peace that the world experienced around him was something that none of his creations would ever forsake. Unlike that foolish Nadine. The thought of her running off on him made Fumus grit his teeth and land another punch to Taffy. The more red, black, and blue Fumus saw, the better he felt.

After all, in Fumus world, it was paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry, all. Just a quick drabble about Fumus and him being a terrible person. Why he gotta be this way? When will the madness end, man?! XD


End file.
